1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of prosthetic walker frames utilized by persons having infirmities as an aid in providing support and stability to such persons in the course of their walking. In particular, the invention relates to a utility tray to be coupled to the walker frame to enable a person using the frame to transport items or food.
2. Prior Background Art
Persons experiencing problems with their legs or hips often resort to the use of a walking a frame to provide them partial support as they move from one place to another and to lend stability to themselves as they move or stand. The typical walker frame has a framework positioned at each side of the person's legs and topped with a hand grip. The two frames are joined together by additional framework at the front of the person. Thus, a person utilizing a walker frame enters a semi-enclosure made up of support framework to either side and in the front.
To utilize the frame, the person stands within the enclosure with left and right hand grasping the left and right hand grasp, respectively, of the frame at either side of the person. In his position, with the weight on the arms transferred through to the ground via the frame, stability is provided to enable a person to stand with some confidence. To move forward a person lifts the frame from the ground and places it slightly in front of himself. With his weight partially supported by the frame via the grasping of the hand holds, the person moves forward within the partial enclosure of the frame. Once positioned within the partial enclosure, the person repeats the process lifting the frame, advancing it and moving to within the enclosure again.
It is readily apparent that the use of a walker frame occupies a person's hands and arms and inhibits the use of a person's hands for carrying objects. Thus, although a person who has difficulty walking may be able to move about, for example, in the kitchen so as to prepare a meal for himself, he would be unable to transfer a plate of food, or the like, to a position where he could sit and enjoy the meal.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a walker with means for transport of items from one place to another while the person using the walker has his hands otherwise occupied in maneuvering the walker. It is the further object of the invention to provide a work surface which will always be conveniently at hand when a person is utilizing the walker or has it within reach.